Ultimo
"Yes Sho-sama as you command." -Ultimo when given an order by Sho- Ultimo is the Karakuri douji of the Karakuridoji Ultimo series. In Sho's upcoming Fanfic Ultimo met and became Sho's douji and currently works under him, Ultimo is mainly used by Sho for event that requires time travels and anything besides that Sho does not ask or require and just allows Ultimo to do as he please. Appearance Ultimo is a scarlet themed dôji, having light green eyes with red pupils and red hair, and his skin is also said to be so white and smooth that it appears almost like he’s made of porcelain. Two transparent red visors frame each of his eyes. Ultimo's facial features are very child-like to the point that when he smiles, they are almost effeminate. The clothes that he wears are of the highest quality, featuring both a small black shirt and a white hakama, with printed gray wing designs, tied with a green sash. A large piece of black fabric hangs from the center of the sash, embellished with the images of three golden origami cranes. Outwardly; only two large and deep red gauntlets on his arms, with ornate multicolored designs, belie the fact that he isn't human. In his human form, Ultimo first seen in dark shorts with overall straps, dark stockings, a dark tie and a light shirt, Relationships Abilities As Ultimo is a robot, he has displayed far greater physical strength, resilience and agility than those possessed by a normal human. Time and Space Manipulation As the summit of "good"; Ultimo's Noh allows him to alter and manipulate the flow of both time and space, to the extent that he can distort either of these properties to even reverse an opponents attack. He normally uses this to distort time in such a way where he could perform his Karakuri Henge at speeds where the opponents have no time to react, and also used this ability to seemingly "teleport" quickly. Karakuri Henge Lion Mouth (Shishi Guchi): This transformation involves Ultimo converting his right arm into a shape closely resembling an ornate depiction of a Japanese Shishi. However, unlike the typical appearance of a Shishi, this instead is adorned with a tusk on either side of its face. The arm itself functions as a blunt impact weapon; using its large mass and area to significantly magnify the already formidable blows Ultimo is capable of dealing. *'Lion Dance' (Shishi Mai): A very graceful yet potent punch, that combines the full extent of both Ultimo’s strength and agility, to produce a strike which is powerful enough to damage even Vice’s Demon Mask form. *'Lion Punch' (Shishi Nagurimasu): An attack that has only been displayed in the pilot chapter. It is an extremely powerful strike that upon contact releases a strong and wide ranging blast, not only serving to damage but also to cleanse an evil target, resulting in them subsequently turning to dust. *'Crane Sword' (Tsurugi): This transformation alters Ultimo's left arm into the form of a elegant blade, that is many times larger than himself. The shape of the blade is styled like a Crane's beak and even with its large size, Ultimo wields it with both extreme precision and speed. **'Crane Lifespan One Thousand Decapitation' (Kakujusenzan): A simple and swift horizontal slash, that is extremely effective, being able to slice Vice's resilient robotic form into two with relative ease. *'Heavenly Fireworks': Unusually, this transformation involves Ultimo’s legs rather than his arms, converting them into multiple enormous rockets. By subsequently igniting these he is not only able to obtain speeds in excess of supersonic proportions but also enough thrust to launch both himself and an opponent high into the stratosphere. However, the large blast associated with ignition makes this technique unsuitable in crowded areas, where others may be at risk. This technique was first demonstrated within the pilot chapter. God Ultimo A full body ICON transformation that was used and developed by Ultimo and Yamato in the 12th century, which simultaneously alters Ultimo's form while integrating Yamato into this new shape, using the Robot Crest to initiate the technique by previously establishing direct contact with Ultimo. This new state assumes the form of a gigantic humanoid robot, standing at over three stories tall, that is entirely composed of artificial appearing constructs, that are reminiscent of Ultimo's previous gloves. Ultimo wears a helmet that resembles the rising sun. His facial features are accented by depressions that not only surround each eye, but continue downwards from the center with a straight line. Three prominent spikes extend from his back and shoulders, which give the appearance of an origami crane, concealing two individual thrusters and a long flowing transparent cape underneath. His lower legs contain numerous ornate designs, such as clouds and cranes, and there are multiple appearances of a symbol consisting of three tomoe. God Ultimo's overall design reflects Dunstan's interest in Japan. *'Barrier': This unnamed technique allows the creation of an instantaneous barrier surrounding the entirety of God Ultimo, which is capable of completely negating the effects of powerful attacks. *'Time-Slash Dance '(Tokigiri no Mai): A transformation, conducted while in God Ultimo form, that converts both hands into large fans. This ability allows full access to Ultimo's time and space manipulation powers, to literally 'blast' away a portion of the opponent's time, reverting them to their former states. *'Crane Plane': Another form of Ultimo's ICON, that changes Ultimo into a crane styled plane that can travel through time at a great speed. It can travel one year approximately 3.65 seconds. Ultimo can also shift between God Ultimo and Crane Plane. *'Great Crane Sword': A more powerful version of Crane Sword with a longer blade, but this has used with the right arm instead of the left arm. *'Joint Lion Mouth': A more powerful version of Lion Mouth where God Ultimo's arm changes into three guardian lions, which are capable of reverberation. **'Joint Lion Drum': By amplifying sound with the Joint Lion Mouth, God Ultimo fires a beam of immense sound energy at an opponent Trivia *Ultimo's series was thought up by Stan Lee the creator and "father" of Marvel, Heroman also was made by Stan Lee. *However Ultimo debuted before Heroman thus making his series the "Older" sibling between the two japanese series. Category:Official Characters Category:Characters